eorthefandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk Mòr
Dirk Mòr is one of the leaders of the Highlander rebellion. Along with his brother, Connan, he served in the Legion, managing to reach the rank of High Officer. He then decided to leave the Legion and stop serving the Empire, to help create the opposition that is now known as the Highlander movement. History Dirk was the elder son of his family, and because of this, he took the responsibility of taking care of his parents as well as his younger brother. His life was a simple one, he had a job as a guard in a peaceful settlement, and still had time to spend with his family. One day, an Imperial courier came to the settlement where he posted guard, and instructed that all able-bodied men of the place where thereby being offered a place in the Legion. Certain regional tribes had become a problem for the locals, so the Empire drafted these men, along with more from across the nearby region and offered the unique opportunity of joining the Legion. The benefits were considerable, they would be provided with accommodations, food, water, as well as a higher pay than the one Dirk had as a local guard. It was a difficult decision, as Dirk´s parents were very old, and Connan was still too young to provide for them. However, in the end, Dirk decided he should join the Legion. He could always send some gold back to his family every few weeks, and if he was tasked with dealing with the local tribesmen, then there would be no danger for his family. So he joined, and as he had predicted, his first task was to eliminate a group of savages who lived uphill, near the mountains. Time passed, and Dirk was seen as a great warrior among his peers. So much so, that he quickly rose through the ranks from lowly recruit, to High Officer, within just a year and a half, something never seen before. Just two days after his accession to his new rank, disaster occurred. He received a letter from Connan, in which the death of his parents was described. Dirk never went into details of what happened, but he immediately resigned from his position and left the Legion entirely. It is suspected that whatever happened completely destroyed Dirk´s trust in the Legion, and the Empire for that matter. And from that moment, he would start planning against the Empire, or at least to live as far away as possible from it´s reach. Dirk went back to his old home, where Connan still resided alone. There, the two brothers trained, as Dirk took him under his wing, and trained the still-young Connan into everything he knew. From the art of battle, handling of weapons, to political maneuvering. After some time, the ex-legionary instructed Connan to join the Legion, who was dumbfounded and did not understand why. Dirk simply said that he should serve, and when the time was ready, he would retire and everything would be explained. Eventually, after a few years, Connan had risen through the ranks just like his brother did. Although he never reached the rank of High Officer, he did manage to attain the one just below it: Legion Prefect. At that moment, Dirk sent a letter to his brother, to come see him, as well as the inscription ´´it´s time``. Connan left his rank, to the surprise of his fellow legionaries. It was then that both brothers discussed in great detail everything that had happened to them across these years. Eventually they set upon a journey, trying to find a new home, and when the opportunity to join this new movement called the Highlanders, the brothers knew they had found it.